Underneath her skin
by Lekkerding
Summary: É possível classificá-la como mulher? Tem um corpo plenamente desenvolvido, olhos vermelhos e... Velhos. Mas tem 13 anos. Somente 13 anos. E olhos vazios."


It doesn't hurt me

**It doesn't hurt me.**

**You want to feel, how it feels?**

**You want to know, know that it doesn't hurt me? **

**You want to hear about the deal I'm making. **

Alerta de Angel. Numa calma caótica, todos seguem as diretrizes dadas pela organização NERV. Seguem para os abrigos mais próximos e aguardam a ação da grande corporação. Sentem de antemão os tremores causados pelas árduas batalhas travadas. Aparentando indiferença ou não, todos estão preocupados. Menos uma pessoa:uma mulher. É possível classificá-la como mulher? Tem um corpo plenamente desenvolvido, olhos vermelhos e... Velhos. Mas tem 13 anos. Somente 13 anos. E olhos vazios. Seus cabelos claros, azulados, balançam com o vento da manhã. Ao lado das outras crianças, ela ouve e espera. Apenas executar ordens. Trabalhar. Desempenhar seu papel. Garantir o sucesso da missão. E só. Um pensamento absolutamente normal para qualquer ser humano.Mas esta jovem não é qualquer ser humano.

Ela é Ayanami Rei. A Primeira Criança. E seu trabalho não é ordinário como arquivar pastas, servir café ou coisa do gênero; nas mãos dela, e das outras duas crianças, está o destino de toda Tokyo-3. Ela é a piloto do Evangelion Unidade 00.

A major Katsuragi dá a ordem. Todos assumem seus postos. Pelos visores dos EVAs, ela pode enxergar o rosto apreensivo de Shinji e a gana de vitória nos olhos da menina Asuka. Nos olhos dela, nada. Para Rei, não havia nada de mais naquelas lutas. Elas passavam, e ela não se importava.

A luta começa. Os urros do Angel são assustadores. Shinji age com cautela durante a batalha. Asuka faz deste o seu melhor show. Ela quer vencer. Ela gosta de vencer. Rei apenas executa ordens. Ela sabe que a vida dela é absolutamente descartável. Ela sabe que sua missão é manter Asuka e Shinji vivos, e suas unidades funcionais. Ela sabe que seu propósito é não ter um propósito. Ela sabe. E… Compactua com isso.

Ela não se importa.

Aquilo não significava nada. E passava. Tudo passa.

**You don't want to hurt me, but see how deep the bullet lies. **

Qualquer ser humano reagiria com violência ao saber que todos o consideram um acessório substituível. Mas não ela. Ayanami não sente nada. Apenas cansaço. Ela responde ao que o corpo lhe comunica. Estava cansada, os testes diários exauriam suas forças. Ela sentia dores, pois as conexões nervosas do EVA eram suas conexões. Eram suas braços, suas pernas, seu peito, sua cabeça. Seu corpo era moído milhares de vezes nas batalhas, tamanho o esforço que era... Correr, desarmar minas, receber choques violentos, murros, chutes, cortes profundos, membros arrancados. Não era o humanóide ali. Era ela. Nas batalhas, nos testes, todos os dias, a fio. Ela era cortada, espancada, utilizada como ferramenta por todos ali. Ela não se importava. Eles precisavam entender algo através dela. Ela só não sabia o que era. E nunca teve a mínima vontade de descobrir... Até Shinji.

"Não diga adeus, é muito triste"

Mas ela não sabia o que era tristeza. E isso a deixava intrigada.

Deixou passar.

**Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder… There's a thunder in our hearts, baby…**

Asuka sempre dizia: "lá vem a Garota Maravilha". Rei não sabia sequer o que era uma maravilha. Ela sabia apenas o que lhe era dito: Era filha de um amigo do comandante. Estava ali para estudar, pilotar o EVA ser o piloto de testes da Dra. Akagi.E era isso. Ela nunca entendia por que não sentia nada. Ela apenas pensava. Como se fosse feita de Matemática. Raciocínio lógico.

Rei odiava espelhos. Espelhos refletem criaturas humanas. Criaturas que conhecem maravilhas. Ela não conhecia nada disso. Ela não tinha nem desejo de conhecer.

Logo, ela não era humana. E odiava reconhecer isso no espelho.

Mas tudo passava. O espelho também.Mas... Depois deles, alguma coisa lá dentro não passava.

E ela não sabia o que era.

**So much hate for the ones we love? **

**Tell me, we both matter, don't we? **

**You and me, won't be unhappy**

Quando Misato trouxe Kaworu, Rei estrnhou. Ele não era como Shinji e Asuka. Ele era albino. Os olhos dele eram avermelhados. Ele não tinha pigmento no cabelo. Ele se parecia com ela. E ela detestou Kaworu, porque vê-lo era como ver um espelho. Mas como tantas outras coisas que passavam e que lhe causavam sensações, ela deixou passar, e não se importou. Quando Kaworu se aproximou, ele questionou a subserviência dela. E ela disse que não.Ela se deu conta de que ele estava certo. E pela primeira vez, se rebelou.

Sentiu. Como nunca na vida.

**Come on, baby, come on, come on, darling…Let me steal this moment from you now. **

**Come on angel, come on, come on, darling… Let's exchange the experience.**

**And if I only could make a deal with God, and get him to swap our places, **

**Be running up that road, be running up that hill, **

**With no problems. **

E naquela batalha, tudo mudou. Sem ordens. Sem esperar. Sem executar. Ela fez o que quis. Ela não protegeu porque era seu dever, porque a major tinha ordenado... Ela fez porque quis. Ela sentiu que deveria fazer. E fez, como quis. Naquela hora, a lágrima rolou. Uma, duas, várias. Ela chorava, e estava feliz por isso. Na rebelião, ela tinha conseguido o que queria: sentir. E pela primeira vez, sentiu... A humanidade. E enxergou as coisas claras, pela primeira vez. Num milésimo de segundo, viu as coisas como eles. Como ele. Viu a dor nos olhos dele. Ele não queria aquilo. Ele sabia que era exatamente o que ela faria se lhe dessem a ordem.

Mas... Ela não esperou e nem seguiu ordens. Eram ordens da major, nenhum deles devia morrer em batalha.

Mas ela resolveu morrer. Um acessório descartável e supérfluo, por aqueles que ela julgavam merecer a vida. Ela, por eles. Era uma boa troca.


End file.
